


The Crown

by RobberBaroness



Series: Crown, Scroll and Beast [1]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Epilogue, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: No one warned Esther of how heavy the crown would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).



The crown is heavier than anyone had thought to warn her. Nevermind- there were many things no one had thought to warn Esther about ahead of time. They hadn’t told her that her changing her name would weigh heavily on her sense of identity, or that it would isolate her from the girls who had once been her playmates; she had simply thought it was the best strategy for getting ahead at court.

They hadn’t told her that she would come to love the ridiculously glamorous fool she married, but it had happened all the same. They hadn’t told her that as Empress she would be responsible for a massacre, but who else would have done what she had done to save her people?

She had eaten food from the Emperor’s table (food that had certainly not been prepared with her family’s rules in mind), and from that minute forward she had been comitting sins. Esther does not regret any one of them.

The cushions beneath her are soft as she gazes at the expanse of beauty that is the palace gardens. There are luxuries that come with royalty, after all. She was no longer the Emperor’s mere favorite, but the woman to whom he had sworn half his kingdom should she ask it. It was not a demand Esther had made yet, but she had not turned down all her love’s grand gestures to trust and admiration.

As she gazes at the greenery in her gown of flowers upon her downy pillows, Esther holds up for display the very thing that once terrified her. As a sign that all would ever be equal between them, her husband has given her a golden scepter of her very own.

She had been a bad Jew, but she would be a great Empress.

[](http://s182.photobucket.com/user/filmnoirbaby/media/tarot1_zpsdimpp9b0.jpg.html)


End file.
